Ginny's present
by mynamesnotjean
Summary: Ginny gives harry the gift of some well deserved revenge


It was Ginney and Harry's first anniversary Ginney knew exactly what she was going to do she didn't have practice with the Holley head harpies today so she got dinner prepared got some cauldron cakes with fire whiskey and called for a cab

cab driver: where to?

Ginny: Little Whinging 4 Privet Drive

after she got out of the cab and paid the driver she walked toward's the house she waited till after she heard the driver leave and checked that the neighborhood was empty before pulling out her wand and holding it behind her back with one hand and ringing the door bell with the other

in a few seconds vernon dursly opened the door

Vernon: who are you?

Ginney: oh well I'm your nephew harry's wife and today's our anniversary

Vernon: m-my nephew so y-yoou're one of them

Ginny: oh yes I'm a witch (points wand right at vernon) lets go inside

vernon: (nervously walks into his home at wand point as the red head followed him and closes the door)

ginney: sit down (point at couch) so this where you put him (points to door under the staircase)

vernon: what?

ginney: where you made harry sleep… where is your family

vernon: I-ii

Ginny: Windgardium leviosa

Vernon: (starts levitating and panicking) My son moved out he has an apartment with a friend my wife is shopping she'll be home soon i swear

Ginny: all right (makes vernon fall back on the couch) in that case you're going to wait under the stairs until she gets back and do try to enjoy it will probably be the most pleasant thing you'll experience for awhile

vernon: what you can't make me

ginney: petrificus totalus wingardium levies (levitates vernon's body into the stair closet) ahh well i think ill make some tea

as she sipped some tea on the couch she hears a car pull up on the driveway

Ginny: well looks like its time (walks to the door and waits for petunia to walk in) Mrs Dursly how are you your nephew harry I'm his wife

Petunia: vernon vernon are you in there

Ginny: (points wand at her) lets get inside and close the door shall we

petunia (follows the instructions of the women in her house)

ginney: please sit before we get to business have some tea

Petunia: (drinks the cup in front of her)

ginney: now what you just drank is called vertiserum it's a wizard potion that forces you to tell the truth so before i petrify you tell me all the horrible things you did to harry i think he's already told me everything but i want to hear it from you don't try to give me any explanation or justification because there is none I don't care what happened to you as kid Harry was a child and you were supposed to be a parent to him but you weren't that pig of a husband of yours he was bad to Harry but he wasn't related to him you were if one of my brothers died and one of them did actually (squeezes her wand tighter) i'd raise their kid like it was my own so go on admit to your mistakes it might make this less painful

petunia: well we took care of him the same as dudley up until he was 5 thats when it started we always fed him less then him we never gave him a birthday or cake or any sweets for that matter not even on dudley or vernon's birthday he always wore dudley's old clothing when we found out he needed glasses we bought him 2 pairs second hand from a friend of vernon and told him if he broke one he'd have hell to pay a month later dudley was bullying him like he usually was we never cared to stop him and he broke them we still punished harry he didn't eat till a late dinner the next day and he had double the chores we didn't tell him about his parents being— you know but we often slandered them we said his father was deadbeat and he would probably end up like him

ginney: (looks at watch) while i'd love to hear all the gruesome details i am on a tight schedule so why don't you just conclude by telling me the worst thing you did

petunia: he was 10 he woke up we had particularly underfed the night before he came to the kitchen where we made him cook breakfast and i yelled at him when he burnt his hand he also had a cold but we sent him and dudley to school anyway and told him not get any of the normal kids sick we could see dudley start punching harry's sholder as they walked to the bus stop and when they came home Harry was crying and had a black eye and other bruises dudly and his friends attacked him after school and he ran to me hoping I'd give him a hug and make him feel better but I pushed away roughly he never even tried to blame dudly the only reason I knew it was dudly was because he was bragging about it to Vernon who locked him under the stairs because he was crying too loud I think that's the reason he never told any teacher or adult he started thinking that was normal treatment

Ginney: (seething with rage) the only reason I'm not cursing you is because i promised myself to save it for Harry (spits right in petunia's face) petrificus totalus (drags her paralyzed body by the legs and letting her head hit a few things as she put her next to her also frozen husband) alright (looks at watch again) Harry should be home soon (apparates home grabs 2 pilows and makes them into port keys to the dursly's grabs the food and choclate leaves a note and one of the port keys on the table and use the other to get back to the dursly)

Harry's POV

Harry: (apparates into his home) Im home (looks around) ginney (sees note and pillow on the table) dear harry i have a surprise for you grab the pillow its a port key well this is going to be interesting (grabs the pilow and is brought to his childhood home and shudders as he realizes)

Ginny: welcome home harry (runs to harry and kisses him)

Harry: ginney why are we here were are my aunt and uncle

Ginny: ill show you but first i think a happy anniversary is in order

harry: ginny,,,, happy anniversary (kiss her on the head)

Ginny: right this way (leads harry to his first room under the stairs)

harry: (opens the door and sees his petrified aunt and uncle)

Ginny: tada

harry: what why did you do this

Ginny: after you told me how they treated you as a kid and after i made this one (points at petunia) tell me i realized they deserve to pay

Harry: pay how

ginned: come on harry your a wizard aren't you we're going to make them sleep in this closet eat as little as you did though looking at your uncle that might be a good thing but most importantly we're going to crucio them but not enough for them to die or go mad we don't want the neighbor's to think they're gone so we're going imperio them and have them go buy supplies but also work them like they worked you for a month would be good they deserve more but that should be long enough

harry: Ginny i-i-i love you but i don't know if this is right using the unforgivable curses and illegal

Ginny: harry the ministry is still reconstructing itself they can't even detect underage wizards yet and besides the only reason there even is a ministry is because of you

Harry: i've only done one crucio right before and that was on a death eater

Ginny: these "people" are worse than death eaters you were just a defenseless kid well now its time they experience being helpless if you think you can't than prove it try using on her if it doesn't work than we'll leave

harry: alright i'll give it a try (takes out his wand)

Ginny: and think about that day when you were 10

harry: (points wand at his aunt and at first feels doubt and pity but then when he sees her eyes he remembers his childhood all those days he'd wonder if today he'd have a family who loved him and instead being treated like a freak and suddenly all he could feel was anger and hate) CRUCIO!

a painful scream followed that was soon gagged with a wave of ginny's wand and that night harry and ginny shared pleasure as vernon and petunia shared pain


End file.
